


Stealing

by villainsinmyhead



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainsinmyhead/pseuds/villainsinmyhead
Summary: Nathan convinces Rachel to steal some alcohol from Wells' office.





	Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N - I might write some more chapters at some point (like Rachel telling Nathan about seeing Jefferson inside) but I've had this idea for.. as long as I can remember)

I'd only been at Blackwell for a little over a month, and I was already involved in a break in. I wish I could say it was a record, but I knew for a fact Nathan Prescott had broken in the first WEEK.  


"I never broke in," he'd told me, Victoria Chase and the others. "I had the key. My family ow-"  
"- Your family own the school. We get it," said Tara Garcia, one of the girls’ dormmates. Nathan had shot her daggers, but she was right. He often reminded us, the teachers, anyone who'd listen, that his family invested a lot of money into the school which meant he “owned” it.  
Nathan was with me tonight, on my break-in debut. Hayden had also come along. Victoria had refused, she "didn't want to be involved", but if we succeeded she has insisted we came back to her dorm room to share the goods.  
We reached the fountain outside the main entrance to the school. I'd been here a couple of times this late, passing through with Chloe, but I'd never been inside the building after 4pm. I want to say I was nervous, but I wasn't. It was excitement building up in my chest.  
Nathan shoved something into my hand which snapped my attention away from admiring the almost mysterious looking building. It was a set of keys.  
"You know what you're doing?" he asked.  
"Unlock the front door, go into Wells' office, unlock HIS door, grab the alcohol from under his desk, lock up and leave," I said.  
It sounded simple but I knew once I got in there, things would be different, and I'd have to be careful to avoid setting off the alarms and there was a risk that the cleaning staff had stayed late and would see me, not to mention any security cameras that could be set up in Principal Wells’ office.  
Hayden seemed to be thinking about these things.  
"Can't we just like, buy some of this alcohol? Do we really need to break in and risk our necks for this, Nathan?" he asked.  
Nathan looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.  
"You can't get this good shit around here," he said. "You can't get any fucking alcohol at this time. It's Rachel that's going in anyway." He nodded at me.  
"We're here now," I said, to Hayden. "What would be the points of backing out now?"  
Hayden didn't look convinced but he shrugged.  
"Text me if anyone turns up," I said to them, and I turned and went towards the front doors. 

I looked back once before using the key, Nathan had lot a cigarette and was smoking it and watching me while Hayden had his back turned to me and seemed to be inspecting the statue in the fountain. I turned to face the door again, and inserted the key in the lock. It unlocked, and I breathed a sigh of relief, even though I already knew it would.  
I pushed the door open slowly and peered into the dark main corridor of the school. Thankfully Principal Wells' office was just a few feet ahead, so I didn’t have to worry about moving around in the dark. I crept through the door, and closed it slowly behind myself.  
I knew my way around but my instincts almost seemed thrown off by the dark. I reminded myself everything was the same, it was just the light that was gone, and made my way over to Wells' office. I unlocked it and went inside. I left the door open slightly, so I could check the hallway again before I left.  
Principal Wells' office was slightly less familiar. I'd only been in here once, a few weeks after starting at Blackwell, and he had praised me for doing so well with my work and attending all of my classes.  
I thought about Chloe. I'd met her on my first day. We had sat at the same desk in the same class on our first day. She'd made me laugh with her downright outrageous attitude and behaviour towards the teachers, the way she’d scribble out graffiti ideas in her notebook and then when it was time to do some work she was completely lost, so I’d let her use my notes. We'd been close ever since, and few days after our first class together, she insisted that I come to her house in town after classes, which I did. I'd never forget the bacon and eggs her mom had prepared for us. After her first week, Chloe started coming to class less and less, and turning up late. She'd been called into the Principal's office more than even Nathan - she'd be handy to have here now, but she was not a fan of Nathan or the people associated with him - in fact, she often gave me grief for hanging around with them. 

I used the keys to open the door to the Principal's "main office" (Nathan had told me which key was for what door before we came out).  
I'd never been into Wells' main office before. He often just brought students into his first room. I could understand why. There was a computer on his desk that must have been worth a fortune, and this huge bronze bird. The bronze bird was a questionable piece to have in a school with such a good reputation for art, but I couldn't wait around critiquing his artistic choices - I had to grab the alcohol and get out. I went around his desk and ducked down. Nathan was right - there was a LOT of bottles down here. Some of them were empty. It would be unlikely that Wells' would even notice one of them were gone. I picked up one carefully. It was pretty big, and heavy with it. I held it close to me - I didn't want to drop it and end up making a mess and triggering an alarm.  
I left the back office, and placed the bottle on the desk in the front office, while I locked the door. I grabbed it again, and crept up to the slightly open door and peeked out. Everything looked the same. Dark, empty. I slowly pushed the door open with my foot, then turned around to close it. I heard the door click shut, then -

"Rachel."  
I jumped, nearly dropping the bottle. "Fuck.." I muttered, and turned around.  
It was Mr Jefferson.  
"Fuck.." I said a little more loudly, then bit my lip. Fucking idiot..  
Jefferson looked me up and down. I knew he knew exactly what was going on. He had always commented on my excellent work and respect for the school. I'd fucked that up now. I waited for him to figuratively murder me, but..  
"We were all young once," he said, and he winked at me. I stood there for a few moments, staring at him. Was he..?  
"Go," he said, and turned away from me, and went up the hall, towards his class. 

I didn't need telling twice. I opened the main doors, and put the bottle on the ground while I locked them behind me. I heard people approach me, I knew it was Nathan and Hayden.  
"Nice one, Rachel!" Hayden said. He went to take the bottle off the ground, but Nathan snatched it before he could.  
"Yeah, nice one," Nathan echoed, inspecting the bottle.  
"You're like a ninja," Hayden grinned. I smiled back at him, and handed Nathan the keys, which he put into his jacket pocket with his free hand. He put the bottle under his arm to carry it, and indicated for Hayden and I to follow him back to the dorms, which we did, silently. I wondered why Jefferson had let me go like that..? He DID have a reputation as a “cool” teacher, and he’d certainly lived up to that tonight. For the few seconds he had stared at me, I swore I’d seen something other than understanding in his eyes, but I had to be grateful that things had played out the way they had. Not only was he a cool teacher, he was a well-known artist. He was my one chance to make something of myself from this town, and I didn’t want to ruin it. 

I hope I didn’t ruin it.


End file.
